Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ItxSoundsxSoxSweetx
Summary: Songfic. She is trying to leave, but he won't let her. Darry/OC. ONESHOT. NEW AND IMPROVED 4/22/12


So, I was watching Elf today and when they start singing this song the idea shot into my head immediately. I'm not sure if someone has already done this.

**_Hello, hello! Just looked over this, and saw that I had some grammatical errors. I wanted to fix them up now that I see them! (4/22/12)_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Darry, Sodapop, or Ponyboy. Hannah is mine in this story. I don't own the song. I'm using it from the elf soundtrack.

_I really can't stay - (But baby it's cold outside)  
I've got to go 'way - (But baby it's cold outside)  
This evening has been - (Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice - (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)  
My mother will start to worry - (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
And father will be pacing the floor - (Listen to that fireplace roar)  
So really I'd better scurry - (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - (Put some records on while I pour) _

His lips felt so nice against mine. It's like they belonged there. Our figures were definitely made for each other, seeing that I fit so well underneath him on his bed, our legs tangled in each other. His hands fit so nice on my hips, as I was running my fingers down his back.

I instantly froze when I heard the Grandfather Clock in the living room chime. I knew his parents and his brothers had long gone off to bed, but I guess we lost track of time in our …fun. I listened for the chimes. _7..8..9..10..11._ 11 o'clock. My parents were going to_ kill_ me. It wasn't a school night, but I was still expected to be home by 11.

I moved my head slightly to the left, breaking our kiss.

"Darry," I breathed. "I really have to go home." His head came back to mine and caught me in another kiss. He had tasted like beer. I'm sure I did too. Great, that was another reason for my parents to kill me. I broke away again.

"Stop trying to change my mind, I really have to get home." I tried to sound mad as I attempted to wiggle my way out from underneath him. He caught my hands and brought them up above my head.

"What's your hurry, baby?" He whispered this in my ear, and it sent a warm feeling throughout my body. I mustered up a poor attempt at a glare, and he kissed my lips.

"The fact that my parents are going to kill me the second I walk through the door may have something to do with it," I mumbled into the kiss. I was never going to get home at this rate. Who was I kidding, though? I wasn't exactly putting up much of a fight.

He chuckled at my lame excuse and kissed the side of my neck, knowing it would make me shiver. Like always it sent chills up my spine and he released my hands, rubbing my arms.

"You're already cold and you want to go out there? It's probably negative 50 out there. You're such a silly girl, Hannah." I scoffed and he chuckled.

"Darry, come on. I'm serious. I have to get going." I was close to begging and I knew I was beginning to sound pitiful, but I really had to leave if I even wanted to think about seeing him again. He turned his head over to his nightstand. I swear a saw a hint of a smile when he turned back to me.

"Hannah, you have to finish your beer before you leave. I shouldn't waste things like that." I sighed, was he really playing this card? I really didn't want to have any more to drink. He sat up, and I took that as my chance to scoot out from underneath him. I downed what was left in my glass quickly and looked over at him. He stared at me with an expressionless look.

_The neighbors might think - (But baby it's bad out there)  
Say what's in this drink? - (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how - (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break the spell - (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - (What's the sense of hurting my pride?)  
I really can't stay - (Baby don't hold out)_

Smiling at this, I got up and made my way out into the living room. I had to remember what I did with my keys and find where I discarded my jacket.

I yelped quietly when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. He spun me around and brought his hand, which was holding my keys, in front of my face.

"I'm not letting you drive in these conditions." He smirked at me. "One, you've consumed alcohol tonight and two, the roads are probably covered with snow." He looked down at me and I lost myself in his eyes.

"But.. I-" I couldn't help but stuttering. "I _really_ need to get home." He raised one eyebrow and brought his head closer to mine, so his lips were just barely touching mine.

"Just stay the night. You can leave early in the morning," he brought his face back and stuck out his bottom lip, "and you can sleep on the couch, if you don't want to stay with me." I swear I saw his eyes sparkle, like this _whole _thing was a whole big game to him.

"It's not that," I was caving. "My parents…" I sighed and looked away from him. It was awful what just him looking at me could do. I definitely wanted to stay and continue what we were doing before. "They will kill me and you if they know I stayed he-" He cut me off.

"Call and say you're staying at a friend's house. Like I said, you can leave early before my parents even get up." He kissed me again. I felt my head spinning and my knees were like jelly.

_I simply must go - (But baby it's cold outside)  
The answer is no - (But baby it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been - (How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm - (Look out the window at that storm!)  
My sister will be suspicious - (Gosh your lips look delicious!)  
My brother will be there at the door - (Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - (Boy, your lips look delicious!)  
Well maybe just a cigarette more - (Never such a blizzard before) _

I broke away again. Glancing up at the clock, I realized this had taken much longer then I even thought. It was now 11:30, and I was sure the cops were going to pull up any second.

"Darry. My brother knows I'm here, with you. He's such a snitch and he'll tell my parents. Please, just let go. I'll walk home. Just.. Please." Okay, so begging wasn't really my thing. I knew I definitely sounded pitiful, now. We both spun around when we heard light footsteps coming in from behind us.

"Darry?" It was Ponyboy. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked a couple of times. "Hannah? What are you still doing here? I thought you left hours ago." Darry chuckled, and I elbowed him lightly in the arm.

"I'm _trying _to leave now, but I'm just being held here against my will by him." I jerked my thumb into the direction of Darry. He was still laughing, and Ponyboy took a swig of milk right of the carton. He rubbed his eyes a bit more as he placed the milk back in the fridge.

"Okay, well don't let me interfere; I'm getting back to bed now." _What_? I wanted to scream! I thought Ponyboy was the rational one out of the three brothers. I definitely thought he might offer some convincing of his own. I turned back to an amused Darry.

"_What_?" He forced his mouth back into a straight line and played the innocent look. I shook my head at him.

"I swear if I didn't love you…" Glaring at him, I turned my attention back to leaving. I started walking around the living room, looking on the couch for my discarded jacket. Darry leaned up against the doorway into the kitchen and watched me.

"Will you please help me find my jacket?" I walked over to the front door and pulled open the closet doors. Finding my boots, I stepped into them and looked at the rack for my jacket.

"I'm not sure what my mom did with it." He shrugged.

_I got to get home - (But, baby you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat - (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand - (I'll thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see? - (How can you do this thing to me?)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - (Think of my life-long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied - (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay - (Get rid of that hold out) _

"Help me find it then!" I used my best "_I'm trying to angry at you"_ voice. This game was getting so old. He came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed up my neck to my ear.

"I think the dog ate it." I turned around, and he pushed me against the wall.

"You do not have a dog." I stopped for a brief second in between every word. I felt that it was possible for daggers to shoot out of my eyes with the look I gave him. However, his eyes danced with amusement. Ignoring me, he brought his head down and captured my lips with his in another breathtaking kiss. I reluctantly unbeknownst to him, pulled away once more.

"Then give me your's?" It was worth a try and my last attempt to sound sweet. He kept his head close with our lips almost touching.

"Silly girl, I don't have a jacket. I'm a man." His lips were dancing against mine as he talked. "And you most certainty cannot go out there looking like you do now." AHH! I wanted to rip my hair out! I glanced at the clock again. 11:45. I guess playing along wouldn't hurt now. If my parents were going to do any damage it would be coming shortly anyway, even if I left now.

"Darry, say I did stay the night." He pulled his head back to look into my eyes, the tops of his lips twitching to smile, "It'll be around the whole town by tomorrow. I mean Sodapop will definitely know. He'll tell Steve and you know their minds. Our little sleepover will turn into something so farfetched, it'll make Two-Bit look like a saint!" I tried to stifle the amusement in my voice. I really didn't care what anyone thought. I actually liked the thought of the girls thinking something ridiculous happened. Maybe it would set them to a dull roar when Darry walked by them in the hallways.

He winked at me and spun around, taking my hand in his. We were walking back to his room, and I had all I could do was not giggle. If the guys on the football team could see this side of Darry, he'd be picked on for _weeks_. When we got into his room, he turned around and brought me into the room with him, closing the door. He walked me slowly back to the bed, and before I knew it we were in the same position as we were before.

"It doesn't all have to be made up, you know." He smiled devilishly and brought his lips down onto mine for the umpteenth time that night. His hands were on the sides of my face and my hands went into his hair and wrapped my fingers in it.

His hair would have to do.

_Baby its cold outside._

**Happy Holidays, even thought I'm fixing this story in the middle of April!**

**Please review it if you liked it!**


End file.
